plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Dave's Journey Through Time - 1
This story is based on Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Crazy Dave *Basic Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Potato Mine *Penny * Dr. Zomboss * Mummy Zombie * Conehead Mummy * Buckethead Mummy * Sunflower * Peashooter * Wall-nut * Ra Zombie Prologue The story of a man... And a machine. A Time Machine! One day, a crazy garden genius meet his destiny. He found a hot sauce! And finally ate his magical taco... But, he wants to eat it again! So, his time traveling adventure begins... But, is it that simple? Chapter 1: I Found A Hot Sauce! One day, at Neighborville... *Alarm clock rings* Crazy Dave: "Zzz- Wait, what? Oh, it's you again." *Crazy Dave smash the alarm clock* Crazy Dave: "Another morning with another plants and another zombies..." *Meanwhile, at the lawn...* Basic Zombie: "Brainz... Brainz... BRAINZ!" Conehead Zombie: "Hey, check this out! I found this roadcone to protect my head!" Basic Zombie: "Hey, we know that ages ago." Buckethead Zombie: "Yeah, have you upgraded to a bucket? It's stronger than your cone." Conehead Zombie: "Hey, at least it's not rusty like your junk bucket!" Buckethead Zombie: "Hey! Don't call me that, ice cream cone!" Conehead Zombie: "Shut up, painter! You do know that the red thing on your bucket is paint, right?" Buckethead Zombie: "You shut up! Uh... Have you seen my bucket?" Basic Zombie: "I don't know with you guys, but I'll go eat the plantz now." Conehead Zombie: "Okay, we will go at the end. I SAY CONE'S BETTER!" Buckethead Zombie: "No! IT'S BUCKET!" Conehead Zombie: "I'll proof cone's better. Watch and learn!" *Conehead Zombie go to the lawn* A few minutes later... Conehead Zombie: "Argh!!!" Buckethead Zombie: "Hahaha! Hey dude, what's happen?" Conehead Zombie: "Alright, alright! My cone is weak. But is your bucket weaker?" Buckethead Zombie: "What! You underestimate my power of bucket. See!" *Buckethead Zombie go to the lawn and stepped on a Potato Mine, then explode* Buckethead Zombie: "Argh! Alright! You can have my hot sauce!" Buckethead Zombie: "I planned to use it when I found brainz to eat! Argh!!!" Crazy Dave: "Hmm? What's this?" *Crazy Dave pick up the hot sauce* Crazy Dave: "Ooh! It's a hot sauce!" *use the hot sauce on the taco* Crazy Dave: "I've been holding onto this taco for forever!" *eats the taco* Crazy Dave: "Oh! That was... AMAZING!" Crazy Dave: "I want to eat THAT taco again! I need my TIME MACHINE!" Penny: "Does somebody calls me?" Crazy Dave: "Yeah! I want to eat my taco again!" Penny: "Why didn't you just go and buy some more..." Crazy Dave: "I want to eat the same taco!" Penny: "Let me postulate, you wants to go back in time to eat your taco... again..." Crazy Dave: "You're so smart! Now let's go after my taco!" Then Crazy Dave and Penny time travels to go back in time to eat Crazy Dave's taco... again... Conehead Zombie: "HAHA! I knew it! Crazy Dave with his time traveling RV will go back in time!" Conehead Zombie: "And we'll see if he will be the only one who CAN travel in time... NOT!" Then Conehead Zombie tell Dr. Zomboss all he saw... Conehead Zombie: "So, Crazy Dave and his time traveling RV are..." Dr. Zomboss: "Time traveling RV?" Conehead Zombie: "Yep. Named Penny, are going to go back in time to get Crazy Dave's taco." Dr. Zomboss: "He get crazier and crazier!" Conehead Zombie: "Yeah! But what should we do?" Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm... Well played, David. If he wants to go back in time, WE'LL go back in time too." Conehead Zombie: "I don't get it. Since when we don't have a time machine-" Dr. Zomboss: "Shut up! Hehe. Ghahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chapter 2: The Ancient Egypt! Penny: "Welcome to Ancient Egypt!" Penny: "Please wait 4500 years for your taco to be ready... more or less." Crazy Dave: "That doesn't smell right." Crazy Dave: "I'm sure my taco is around here somewhere, but in the meantime..." Crazy Dave: "These plants were made for plantin'." Meanwhile, at the deepest tombs... Something has been awake... Because it smells, the smell of tasty BRAINS! Mummy Zombie: "Sniff! Sniff! Brainz? Sniifff! Brainz!" Conehead Mummy: "Brainz?" Buckethead Mummy: "Brainz?" Mummy Zombie: "BRAAINZ!!!" Then, the tombs is full of voices, growls, and groans, O''f the hungry Mummy Zombies that has been finally awaken from their long slumber...'' Crazy Dave: "Wait, did you hear that?" Penny: "What?" Crazy Dave: "That! It's coming from the tombs!" Penny: "..." Then, they see some Mummy Zombies coming at them from the tombs... Penny: "Umm... User Dave?" Crazy Dave: "What?" Penny: "Did you noticed that there are Mummy Zombies coming at us?" Crazy Dave: "Of course. I know that will happen in the first place." Penny: "Then why are you decided to live here across the tombs?" Crazy Dave: "You say why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAZY!" Penny: "Not again." Crazy Dave: "Maybe they have the taco! Maybe they steal it from me when I wasn't not looking!" Penny: "..." Crazy Dave: "Let's ask them first! And see if they have the taco with them!" Penny: "I will not do it if I were you." Crazy Dave: "Shut up, Penny! This is not the time for hunting squirbos! This is the time for TACO!" *Crazy Dave go near to one of the Mummy Zombies* Crazy Dave: "Excuse me, kind sir. Did you see my taco?" Crazy Dave: "I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Mummy Zombie: *Growls* Crazy Dave: "Sorry, what was that?" Mummy Zombie: "GrarrBRAINSarblarbl!" Crazy Dave: "What?" Mummy Zombie: "RurrarrBRAINZ!" Crazy Dave: "Brains? Oh, no. I'm not looking for brains. I'm looking for my taco." Mummy Zombie: "Yourr... BRAINZ!" Crazy Dave: "My brains? Wait, something's wrong..." Mummy Zombie: "Grrarrr..." Crazy Dave: "You're wearing toilet papers!" Mummy Zombie: "Get. That. BRAINZ!!!" The Mummy Zombies: "BRAAAINZZ!!!" Crazy Dave: "Uh-oh. This is not good. Not good at all." After some moment... Penny: "What is he doing? It took him a long time." Crazy Dave: "PENNY!!!" Penny: "Huh?" Crazy Dave: "WATCH OUT! THE TOILET PAPERS ARE COMING!" The Mummy Zombies: "Mummybrainz..." Penny: "Don't worry! I got bored while I was waiting for you, so I planted some plants." Crazy Dave: "Oh, luckily!" Crazy Dave: "My favorite taco holder is alright!" Crazy Dave: "I was scared for a moment!" Then, Sunflower produces suns for the Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Potato Mines... Crazy Dave: "One more mummy..." Mummy Zombie: "Grargh!" *A pea hit the Mummy Zombie's head, causing it to lose its head and die* Crazy Dave: "Then, we're done!" Penny: "That's it for today, User Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Also, how did you plant those plants?" Penny: "..." Meanwhile... at the deepest part of the tombs... Mummy Zombie: "My lord, they have been defeated us!" Mysterious Voice: "Hmm... Don't worry, this is just the beginning." Mummy Zombie: "They have those pesky plants that are protecting them!" Mysterious Voice: "I know." Mummy Zombie: "So, what should we do now?" Mysterious Voice: "Hmm... You!" Ra Zombie: "Who, me? Ra!" Mysterious Voice: "Yes, you. You have the ability to steal suns, right, Ra Zombie?" Ra Zombie: "Yes. Raa..." Mysterious Voice: "Excellent. Then go and get me their brains tomorrow." Ra Zombie: "Why tomorrow, my lord? Ra!" Mysterious Voice: "We will plan something tonight." Ra Zombie: "Good plan, my lord! Ra! Ra! Ra!" To be continued... Category:Fanfics